hypercanefandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricane Bob (1991 - Hypercane's Recreation)
km/h) (1-min sustained) |lowest pressure = 938 mbar ( inHg) |damages = $22.1 billion (1991 USD) |direct fatalities = 1,100 |indirect fatalities = 191 |missing = 19 |areas affected = South Carolina, North Carolina, New Jersey |hurricane season = 1991 Atlantic hurricane season }} Hurricane Bob was a strong hurricane in the month of July that hit North Carolina in mid-July 1991. It caused extensive-to-castatrophic damage in some parts of the state and moderate damage along the rest of the eastern seaboard. Over 1,100 people were killed in the storm along with over 22 billion dollars in damage at the time. Meteorological History .]] A tropical wave moved off the coast of western Africa in late June and while moving over an initially stable and dry environment development of the wave was limited at first. By June 30, the wave began to go over more favorable environmental conditions, and it was marked with a 30% chance of development into a tropical cyclone in 48 hours and a 60% chance in the next five days by the National Hurricane Center as it was forecasted to go to the west and later north-northwest. By the next day, the wave rapidly organized and was designated as Tropical Depression Three by the National Hurricane Center while situated a few hundred miles to the west of the Cabo Verde islands. Despite the depression forming somewhat quickly, dry and stable air kept it from achieving tropical storm status initially as it continued in a general northwesterly direction. However, by the next day conditions started to improve, and the system organized enough to become a tropical storm and was given the name "Bob" as it continued on its northwesterly path. Over the next couple of days, the tropical storm would gradually intensify as it went over warmer sea surface temperatures and low wind shear. By July 5, Bob intensified into a hurricane after a clouded eye appeared on satellite imagery. Further intensification ensued as it tracked over warmer sea surface temperatures, low wind shear, and moist air, leading it to intensify to a category two hurricane while approaching the Leeward Islands. By July 9, the hurricane strengthened enough to have become a category three major hurricane while a few hundred miles to the north of Hispaniola. During its first major hurricane stunt, the system peaked at 120 mph initially before an eyewall replacement cycle occurred causing it to eventually weaken below major hurricane intensity and bottoming out at 105 mph. As the eyewall replacement cycle completed, a new larger eye appeared, and the system started to restrengthen at a gradual pace. By July 10, the system regained major hurricane status while approaching North Carolina, and just before landfall it reached category four strength and peaking at wind speeds of 130 mph and a pressure of 938 millibars right as the eye came onshore in the state of North Carolina. Bob would then quickly weaken, falling to category two strength six hours later while over Virginia and ultimately falling to a category one hurricane near New Jersey all the while causing destruction in the eastern seaboard. The now Tropical Storm Bob became post-tropical over Maine as it merged onto a cold front. By the next day the remnant extratropical system would dissipate completely as it exited Nova Scotia.